Pieced Together
by Tsuki Ushio
Summary: Yuki was seven when Orochimaru found her. She trained with him and the Sound Five since then. She was one of his best. But what happens when she goes back to her former home of Konoha to persuade Sasuke to go back with her to Orochimaru? Will she succeed?


Chapter 1: Yuki

Bright light burned her lids from the left side as she lay in a bed she didn't remember being in. She squinted her eyes open to see that the light that was blinding her was coming from computer screens emanating numbers. She heard a door opening to her right and turned her head to see who it was. She couldn't recognize the tall man who walked in; in fact she couldn't remember anything before she woke up. The man, who wore a purple shirt and pants with a white shirt underneath, walked over to the monitors. He glanced at them and turned to the girl.

"You're awake," he said. It was hard to tell what his tone was. He sounded pleases but uncaring at the same time. The girl found it hard to speak at first, her throat was dry and her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She nodded instead.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her. He seemed to be taking notes on a clipboard like a doctor.

But how _was_ she feeling? She didn't know, she felt fine but was she really? She thought for a moment before clearing her throat and responding, "I feel alright, but I'm a little hungry," Her voice was hoarse from the lack of speaking. It was also high-pitched, which she thought was weird until she remembered how old she was out of nowhere.

_I'm seven years old . . . That was weird . . . ugh my head hurts . . . _She thought to herself.

"There's food for you in the dining room. I had a feeling you'd be up today. If you weren't I'd be worried something was wrong," the stranger said.

"Today?" she asked, "Have I been asleep for a longtime?"

"Yes, three days," he responded.

_Really?_ She meant to ask it aloud but her mouth didn't move. Suddenly she felt very heavy and wanted to fall asleep again, but she fought the urge and sat up. She realized she was wearing a long, white nightgown. The nightgown was loose but it fit her perfectly at the same time.

The man came up to her and put his hand on her forehead. The child realized he wore purple gloves and saw glasses on his face. His hair was silver and was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"What's your name?" the small girl asked suddenly/

"Kabuto," he replied as he removed his hand. Just then the door opened again and a redheaded woman stepped through.

"What's up with this? She's already up and hasn't screamed once!" the redhead complained.

"Why would I be screaming?" the young girl asked curiously.

The woman just laughed and said, "She's clueless!"

"Careful, Tayuya. You don't want to upset her," Kabuto warned.

Strangely enough, the child didn't care about what Tayuya had said. She was only half listening anyway. She was trying to figure out what had happened to her. If she had just come to this place of if she's lived there her whole life and why she'd be there. She wanted to know where her family was, what her name was and why the right side of her neck was sore. The girl wanted to know if her family was killed or if they abandoned her or if she simply was separated from them by accident.

The girl turned her attention to the woman again. The woman had noticed and scowled at the girl, "what're you looking at? You got a problem with me?"

The girl shook her head and said, "You're pretty,"

Tayuya looked surprised but then scoffed and said, "I like this kid," Tayuya smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that's surprising. You haven't liked anyone since you came here," Kabuto said.

"Shut it, Four Eyes. This girl's smart," she snapped.

"Your name's Tayuya, ne? That's pretty too. I like names with 'y' in them," the girl said. She wasn't trying to suck up the lady, she just told her like she thought.

"I like ya, what's your name?" Tayuya asked.

"Ano . . . . . . I can't remember . . . . ."the seven year old said sadly. How could she not remember her own name? Or maybe, she never even had a name.

"That won't do. Not unless you want to be called 'Girl' for the rest of your life," Kabuto responded. Kabuto turned towards the monitors again.

"Hm, okay, your name is Yuki," Tayuya said after a couple of seconds of thinking.

"Why Yuki?" Kabuto questioned.

"Cause I said so, that's why!" Tayuya snapped in a bossy-type of tone.

"I like it! It's pretty, but I like Tayuya-san's name better. But it has a 'y' in it! Yay!" Yuki celebrated. She swept her feet off the side of the bed and got off the bed. She smiled at Tayuya and said, "Thanks Tayuya-san!"


End file.
